Thulnir
Born into a clan of Wildhammers, yet raised by Bronzebeards in an Ironforge orphanage, Thulnir truly belongs to neither clan. Thulnir signed up for the Steelgrasp Brigade in the hopes of joining the war to retake the lands of his birth. But he did not only find a cause to fight for in the Steelgrasp Brigade. He found a place to belong. Characteristics Personality Despite his young age, Thulnir is rather cool-headed. He is far more tactically-minded than many of his Dwarven kin, preferring to think before rushing into battle. At the same time, however, Thulnir is rather naive. He is quick to trust, and often shows a romanticized view of the world. However, he feels betrayal extremely strongly, and will often act in an uncharacteristically irrational manner as a result of his trust being broken. He is kind, and has a driving need to help others, sometimes even sacrificing his own happiness in an attempt to do so. Possessions Armor Thulnir typically wears simple leather traveler's garb, which has been stained through many years of use. Underneath his tunic he wears a steel chainmail hauberk wrought by the crafters of the Steelgrasp Brigade—something that has saved his life many times. He also wears a long gray hooded linen cloak, pinned at his neck by a silver brooch engraved with the clenched fist of the Steelgrasp Brigade. He also keeps a ram's leather satchel slung over his shoulder at all times, bearing a variety of goods useful to a traveler, including a length of rope, a few days' worth of rations, and a tinderbox. Around his waist, he wears a belt also fashioned from ram's leather, which is buckled with a shiny silver belt buckle. There are a variety of loops woven into the belt, which hold a variety of items, including a coinpurse, a hunting knife, and his weapons. Keepsakes Thulnir keeps a large gryphon's feather suspended from a silver chain looped around his neck. It appears to be a flight feather taken from quite a large beast. It is several decades old, but Thulnir seems to have kept it well-preserved. In dire situations, Thulnir will hold the feather in his hand and close his eyes, presumably seeking guidance. In one of the many loops in Thulnir's belt, he keeps a battered pewter flask. A large dent is present in one side, and the initals "R.R." have been engraved into the metal below it. The flask more often than not is filled with some sort of alcohol—usually one of Bathildis Ironstout's delicious creations. Weapons The first of Thulnir's weapons is a well-made steel handaxe, which Thulnir has dubbed Vinmar. It was originally part of a pair of axes presented to him upon leaving the mercenary company with which he first learned how to fight. He carried them with him for several long years afterwards, until he lost Vinmar's twin, Vithur, in a fight with Wildhammer bandits who had been raiding Stormhammer Covenant supply convoys. It was at that time that Thulnir obtained his second weapon, a stormhammer which he has yet to name. During the battle, Thulnir was riding a gryphon stolen from one of the bandits when the bandit's comrade hurled her stormhammer at him. Much to the surprise of everyone present (to Thulnir's, most of all), he caught it in mid-air. From that moment on, Thulnir has kept the hammer at his side. He believes that its former owner's crimes have tainted the weapon, and he has sworn to redeem it. Companions "Mister Gryphon" An gryphon taken as an adult from a Wildhammer bandit. Mister Gryphon took to Thulnir quite quickly, in spite of Thulnir being his former owner's enemy. This is likely due to Thulnir nursing him back to health—under his former owner's care, he was extremely malnourished and on the brink of death. After being taken to Ironforge, he regained his strength over the course of several weeks, and is now in a condition where he can be ridden. At least, if his owner weren't afraid of heights. Thulnir refers to him as "Mister Gryphon," as he doesn't know the name his original owner gave him. He doesn't want to give the gryphon a name if he already has one, and doesn't believe the Wildhammer currently sitting in a jail cell would have any interest in speaking to him. So for the time being, Mister Gryphon he will remain. Category:Character